wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
President (MachineGames)
The President was the leader of the United States before the Nazis took over. Background Notes It is never clear concerning the identity of the president. The first game is actually not clear what happened to the US presidency, or its leadership. There are a few sources of information that even discuss it. A newspaper mentions that the President who America to the Germans in December 1948. In the New Colossus, there are further newspapers discussing The President, and that he complied with the Nazis every step of the way, even went along with the abolishment of the entire government, and abolition of the office, and the Supreme Court. There is J, mentioning that the "The Man" (his name for the US government), "ran scared...mother-fuckin gave up...Nazi asked the Man to get down on his knees, and the Man was all too happy to pucker up, and start kissing Nazi ass, like it was the most natural thing in the world". That the Man started throwing its 'degenerates'/'undesirables' into the gas chambers, just like the Germans. The other bit of information is in a newspaper: :America Surrenders :Washington, December 24, 1948 - Speaking to the :American people in the falling snow on Christmas Eve, :the President of the United States declared the :government's total surrender to the German Army. The :announcement comes just days after the atomic bomb :was dropped on New York. "This final act of violence :may have saved millions of lives that would have :resulted from a land invasion of America," said the :German leader in a press statement following the :announcement. "I applaud the President's speech, a :spectacular show was put on by the invading troops :parading down the streets of Washington to the roaring :sound of German jet fighters passing overhead. Even :more spectacular were the massive mechanical beasts :known as "Panzerhunden", or "armored dogs", hulking :over the crowds. All imagery of former presidents were destroyed or replaced with images of Hitler. Mount Rushmore was destroyed by the Nazis, and replaced with an image of Hitler. Abraham Lincoln's image was replaced with Hitler in the Lincoln Memorial. The founding presidents were considered false leaders America to decadence and 'capitalism'.... Behind the scenes Perhaps similar to The Man in the High Castle, the position of President was held by someone completely different than it was in Earth's history. John Nance Garner became president after Franklin D. Roosevelt was assassinated by Giuseppe Zangara. This lead to a series of weak presidents who were concerned more with isolationism than to actively fight the Nazi threat. See Alternate Future vs. The Man in the High Castle. The most likely President of the United States in 1948 is Harry S. Truman, Franklin D. Roosevelt's Vice President. Because Franklin D. Roosevelt, the President of the United States during WW2 passed away in 1945, it is likely that Harry S. Truman succeeded him. Because Presidential Elections did occur in 1948 IRL, it is also possible that another person was President During 1948, such as Thomas E. Dewey or Strom Thurmond, 2 other contenders for the Presidency during 1948. However, Since TNO, TOB, and TNC never specifically state who the president is, or any details about him this is never proven.Category:The New Order characters Category:The New Collosus characters Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Americans Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Characters Category:Traitors of Country Category:Allies